Entre os Sete Mares
by CaH.fanfic
Summary: Jackie tenta descobrir cada vez mais do seu misterioso passado. Porém isso não vai ser fácil e nem vai lhe custar barato...
1. Chapter 1 Misteriosa Jackie

Chapter 1 Misteriosa Jackie

Jackie Morgan acordou com um mal humor e uma ressaca de matar qualquer um que tentasse cruzar seu caminho. Olhou ao redor, já que não se lembrava ao certo de onde estava, parecia uma ilha deserta. Caminhou alguns poucos quilômetros, mas não encontrou nada além de areia sobre areia. E só então, depois de perceber que uma tempestade estava se aproximando, sentou-se em baixo de algumas árvores, arrumando um lugar que a protegesse.

Enquanto toda aquela chuva caia, Jackie ficava tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos, mas isto parecia impossível. Certamente não se lembrava de nada de sua vida. Procurou algo em si, ou em seu vestido, que talvez pudesse lhe dizer algo. Foi então, que encontrou um pequeno pergaminho preso em seu colete. O vestido não era caro, podia ser de uma mulher de classe media, porém estava sujo e um pouco rasgado. O pergaminho não estava diferente. Com dificuldade Jackie conseguiu ler as palavras: "meus dolorosos agradecimentos" e "tenha um bom proveito dessa belíssima estadia". Ficou pensando no que aquilo poderia lhe dizer. Talvez alguém a teria deixado propositalmente na ilha, com certeza era o que mais parecia ter acontecido. Prestando um pouco de mais atenção no pergaminho Jackie viu um pequeno símbolo, como a assinatura de alguém.

- Press-presster plague...

Aquele nome não era estranho pra ela, mas mais uma vez ela não o recordava.

Cansada de tanto pensar, Jackie observou o mar. O admirou e concluiu que, com certeza, era a coisa mais linda que ela já vira. Ninguém nunca poderia prendê-lo, ou domá-lo, e, era isso que mais fascinava aquela jovem mulher.

Mas aquele momento não durou muito, quando, dentre as ondas revoltas que a tempestade formava, um navio foi à superfície. Estava longe da terra o suficiente para não ancorar naquela ilha, o que fez a garota tomar uma decisão precipitada.

Nadando bravamente contra as enormes ondas que se formavam, Jackie chegava cada vez mais perto do navio. Observando, em quanto podia, percebeu que não tinha cores, mas era enorme e veloz.

Enfim, conseguiu subir em alguns pedaços de madeiras e foi lentamente até a proa. Colocou apenas a cabeça para cima, a fim de poder enxergar a tripulação. Foi aí que arrependeu-se profundamente de ter nadado até lá. Porém já não era mais possível voltar.


	2. Chapter 2 Mother Bitter

Chapter 2 Mother Bitter

Jackie passou a noite inteira acordada, escondida em algum lugar daquele navio. Talvez estivesse pensando na sua horrível tripulação, ou ainda onde ela estaria sendo levada. Agachou-se em um canto a fim de chorar, quando escutou um ruído. Olhou para trás, mas nada pode ver. De repente, das sombras, surgiu um ser de média estatura, parecia velho e tinha aparência como os outros tripulantes. Jackie segurou-se para não gritar, mas a criatura adiantou-se:

- Não tenha medo minha jovem. Ele não é nada útil por esses lados.

- Q-quem é você? – Balbuciou a garota.

- Sou mais um dos amaldiçoados, mas não vou lhe causar mal.

- Então o que quer de mim?

- Já a venho observando desde ontem, jovem garota. Quero que faças um favor em troca do meu silêncio.

- C-como? Mas que tipo de favor?

-É muito simples. Venha, siga-me. Te levarei para um lugar em que poderás ficar escondida e alimentada até o desembarque.

Como a garota não tinha muita escolha resolveu confiar naquela criatura. De fato, ele a levou a um lugar onde a tripulação não ousava entrar. Um lugar onde as maldições pairavam no ar.

Jackie era inteligente, porém sua curiosidade também era forte. A garota não se conteve:

- Onde estamos?

- Chamam esta sala de "sala dos desastres", é aqui que todas as coisas ruins acontecem.

Realmente a sala combinava com seu nome. Era escura, suja e fedia absurdamente. Jackie conseguia enxergar apenas um canto, que era iluminado pelo fraco lampião da criatura.

- Você vai permanecer aqui até que eu ganhe o meu ordenado por sua captura. – Disse a coisa com ar de gozação.

- Não! Você não pode me deixar aqui! Gritou Jackie.

Mas a criatura já havia trancado a porta. Aos poucos a luz foi se apagando e tudo foi virando escuridão, enquanto a garota procurava um lugar para escapar.

Tateou todos os lugares possíveis, até surgir uma pequena luz, também escondida em um canto. Com um pouco de medo Jackie seguiu em sua direção. Foi possível, então, ver uma mulher, que, percebendo a presença de Jackie lhe dirigiu o olhar. Porém esta assustou-se e quase caiu para trás.

- Calma garota, não precisarás ter medo de mim.

Jackie se aproximou, a mulher não parecia perigosa. Estava mais para outra prisioneira das estranhas criaturas.

- Quem é você?

- Geralmente me chamar de Mother Bitter. E você, doce menina?

- Jackie, Jackie Morgan.

- Jackie Morgan? Um nome forte, com certeza tem um destino fervoroso pela frente. Mas me diga, o que a trouxe a este pesadelo?

- Não me recordo direito, embarquei no navio escondida, porém uma estranha criatura me trouxe para cá.

- Moles Gring...

- Como?

- Gring, o nome da criatura que a trouxe. Com certeza um dos piores piratas que eu já conheci. Burro e lerdo.

- Ele disse que ia me entregar para o capitão.

- Besteira. Você sabe, muitos poucos conseguem ver o capitão deste navio, ele está sempre em sua sala. Só alguns sabem o porquê. Gring não seria um desses privilegiados, ou amaldiçoados... depende do ponto de vista.

- Mas o que afinal é este navio? Que maldição é esta? O que...

- Calma menina. – Bitter silenciou Jackie. – Posso lhe responder todas estas questões. Mas terá que ouvir atentamente, é uma história longa, mas nós temos tempo.

E assim, enquanto o navio navegava em qualquer lugar dos sete mares, Mother Bitter começou a contar a triste e horrenda história de mais um navio amaldiçoado à jovem Jackie.

_Próximo capítulo: a real história do navio e sua tripulação, narrado por Bitter._


	3. Chapter 3 A lenda de Last Grey

**NA: 1. Queria agradecer pelos reviews # ), continuem lendo e dando sugestões e tal. Sempre que posso procuro ler as fics de vocês também!**

**2. Eu estava dando uma olhada no site e percebi que não existe nenhuma comunidade de Piratas em português. O que vocês acham de criar uma, em que a gente pudesse discutir sobre o filme, trocar fics... esse tipo de coisa?**

**3. Desculpem se ficou um pouco longo, tentei explicar o máximo possível. Se ainda tiverem alguma dúvida e só perguntar, OK?**

**Valeu!**

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3. A lenda de Last Grey

"Tudo se passa em décadas passadas, quando a honra valia mais que uma vida. O rei de Trinton (cidade rica e famosa de algum lugar) monta uma esquadra de sete navios, cada um com seu devido capitão e tripulantes. Essas pessoas nunca haviam se conhecido, mas teriam de executar uma grande missão: ir atrás de um único navio, o mais perigoso e rápido dos navios piratas, o Last Grey".

Cada navio era diferente e tinha sua devida especialidade. Eis os capitães: Jessé Barbacuda, Mougly Sppiner, Kart Printtes, Wuler Prestt, Ronald Coller, Davy Jones e Kastenn Aroundo. Todos faziam parte da marinha real.

Num exato dia, saíram do porto de Trinton em direções opostas, navegando durante tempestades e nevoeiros. Eram, com certeza, os capitães mais corajosos de que já se ouvira falar. Pouco a pouco, os navios encontraram o que procuravam. Porém, um por um foi sucumbindo ao poder de Grey. Todos foram derrotados e escravizados, ou melhor, quase todos. Para Kastenn Aroundo, comandante do Valiant Wind, a história não foi a mesma.

O que ninguém sabia, era que Kastenn Aroundo era nada mais, nada menos, do que uma mulher. Kastie Aroundo, seu verdadeiro nome, fingia-se de homem para poder fazer o que todo jovem deseja. Mas ela tinha algo a mais, sua inigualável inteligência. Bolou um plano de disfarçar seu navio como se fosse pirata, fazendo assim uma aliança com o capitão do Last Grey e depois, quando ele menos esperasse, atacá-lo e capturá-lo.

Mas algo aconteceu, que ninguém jamais pode entender. O capitão do Last Grey, Dust Storm se apaixonou. Ele descobriu a real identidade de Kastie. Mas em nenhum momento foi capaz de machucá-la. Perdido em seu amor, foi cego o bastante para que certa noite Kastie o matasse, com uma facada, bem funda, em seu doloroso coração.

A moça cumpriu o seu dever, mas o que o amor uniu, o destino não separa. Ela jogou-se no mar na mesma noite. E lançou uma praga sobre si mesma, punindo-se pela morte de seu amado e amaldiçoando aquela missão.

A sua praga foi concretizada, afetando todos aqueles que estavam lá. O Last Grey dividiu-se entre os seis navios reais. E os seis capitães e suas tripulações foram amaldiçoados, cada navio com sua devida maldição, não se esqueça. O capitão do Last Grey voltou a vida, em forma de sombra, tomando os corpos de outras pessoas. O único jeito de achá-lo é pela cicatriz da faca em seu peito. Ele pode ser qualquer um, que vem enganando mulheres navegantes e matando-as, até achar sua verdadeira paixão. Diz a lenda que, quando os dois finalmente se acharem, e ele então a matar, tudo voltará ao normal."

- Mas ela já não havia se matado? – interrompeu Jackie curiosa.

- Ninguém nunca achou seu corpo, minha filha. Detenha-se nos detalhes. Ela jogou-se no mar, ninguém sabe direito o que ela realmente disse, com apenas a lua de testemunha. E acredite, nada é impossível.

- E quanto aos navios?

- Uma ótima pergunta. Muitas pessoas geralmente confundem este navio com o Holandês Voador, de Davy Jones ou até mesmo com o Pérola Negra (não se sabe qual era seu real capitão naquela época). Estes foram apenas os dois primeiros navios amaldiçoados. Dizem que Dust estava no corpo de Jones, quando este se apaixonou também, mas retirou-se antes da maldição concluir-se. Também fez com que Sparrow fosse atraído pelo famoso ouro asteca, outra maldição. Você está agora no 3º navio, a existência dos outros quatro é desconhecida.

- Qual é a maldição desta tripulação? – perguntou a jovem receosa.

- Não são formados de animais marinhos, nem se transformam em esqueletos sob o luar. São apenas homens, deformados pela luz do sol. É por isso que você precisa sair daqui antes de amanhecer. O navio mergulhará o mais fundo possível e...

- Quer dizer que se eu não sair, serei mais uma tripulante do Holandês Voador?

- Exato. Mas, posso oferecer-lhe este medalhão.

Mother Bitter retirou um belo medalhão em ouro e deu para Jackie. Esta o colocou, e, quando foi agradecer a mulher desaparecera.

Por um instante Jackie pensou nas perguntas que ainda a incomodavam, tais com: "no que este medalhão irá me ajudar?", "o que aconteceu com Kastie, e como se pode identificá-la agora?", "quem é o capitão deste navio e porque não se pode vê-lo?", e, talvez a mais importante "porque Mother Bitter resolveu ajudá-la, contando-lhe tudo aquilo?"... Mas parou. Ela estava no escuro novamente, e precisava achar uma saída.

_Próximo capítulo: Jackie conseguirá escapar do navio? O que mais ela descobrirá? Mais um personagem entrará na história. Aguarde..._


	4. Chapter 4 Fugindo dos amaldiçoados

Chapter 4 Fugindo dos amaldiçoados.

**N/A: Thanks pelos reviews! Adorei saber que vocês gostaram. E quanto ao Jack... eu não sei ainda quando vou colocá-lo na história, talvez no próximo capítulo... Tenho um pouco de medo de escrever sobre um capitão tão querido como ele:D, estou aberta a críticas e sugestões. **

**Obs.: tudo que estiver em itálico e sublinhado é um pensamento.**

**-----------------------------------------**

Jackie , como por milagre, conseguiu encontrar a porta. Com um objeto pesado que havia pelo chão começou a bater, com intuito de quebrá-la. E conseguiu, mesmo morrendo de medo que alguém a escutasse e a prende-se novamente.

Com finalmente um pouco de luz, ela subiu a escada em que descera e escondeu-se novamente. Dois vigilantes pararam perto dela, mas nem sequer suspeitaram sua presença. Tomaram rum e depois se distanciaram. Jackie aproveitou uma pequena porta aberta que encontrara com o olhar, correu até ela e depois a fechou. Foi caminhando de costas, olhando atentamente para a porta, afinal ela poderia ser aberta a qualquer instante. Mas sentiu algo bater em suas costas. Tremeu. E depois virou-se lentamente, enquanto escutava um ruído que parecia ser um ronco. Era uma cadeira... com um homem em cima. Ele parecia estar dormindo, e era, com certeza, o mais horrível de toda a tripulação. Jackie olhou em seu braço e viu duas tatuagens, a de pirata (que seria mais uma queimadura) e uma com as palavras Jessé Barbacuda. Lembrou-se que era o nome de um dos capitães que Bitter havia lhe falado.

Enquanto ele dormia, a moça olhou a sua volta. Reparou em cada detalhe, concluiu que o homem era o capitão. A sala quase não tinha luz, Jackie pensou que talvez fossem por causa das suas queimaduras, nenhum homem estaria vivo se tivesse queimaduras daquele jeito. Resolveu então, procurar algo que pudesse ajudá-la a escapar, sem esquecer que o tempo estava passando, e que não planejava morrer agora.

Vasculhando um armário, Jackie deixou um pequeno baú de prata cair no chão. Ele abriu-se e caíram cartas, curiosamente com o selo de Presster Plague. Ela recolheu-as e guardou em seu espartilho.

O que faz aqui? Quem é você?

Jackie congelou. Uma voz grave e amedrontadora vinha da criatura acordada.

- Eu... eu – ela gaguejou.

- Aroundo. M-m-mas como? – Disse o capitão reparando no medalhão no peito de Jackie.

Jackie recolheu-se e logo se sentiu superior aqueles seres. Mas Barbacuda continuou falando.

- O que deseja minha senhora? Saiba que meu navio está a seu dispor.

Ela o olhou. Por um instante sentiu pena, mas depois disse:

- Desejo que consiga-me um pequeno barco, para sair deste navio. E agora!

Como se realmente fosse a capitã do navio, o homem a obedeceu, saindo a procura de uma canoa ou algo parecido. Voltou, logo depois com mais dois amaldiçoados.

- Está pronto. Por favor, siga-me.

Ele a preparou para a partida, e ainda ofereceu um de seus homens para remar por ela. Entraram no pequeno barco e começaram a distanciar-se do navio.

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer no horizonte, Jackie sentiu-se aliviada até o homem a sua frente começar a derreter.

- Pelo amor de Deus, homem... ou criatura... tanto faz. Pule na água, volte para a sombra!

Ele a obedeceu. Novamente ela estava sozinha, pelo menos agora, tinha um barco.

Ainda pode ver o barco, como magia, submergir entre o calmo mar em que estava.

_Se o capitão fosse a criatura mais feia do navio, este homem tornaria-se capitão... como, afinal de contas, uma pessoa pode derreter-se assim?_

Continuou remando, o sol estava quase a pino, já seria meio-dia.

_Como será que Bitter conseguiu um medalhão de Kastie Aroundo? De uma forma ou de outra, ele me foi bem útil._

Com a esperança de que todas as suas dúvidas fossem respondidas, Jackie avistou uma pequena terra distante. Seu entusiasmo a fez remar cada vez mais depressa, até finalmente chegar na ilha.

Escondeu seu barco em algumas árvores perto da praia e seguiu em direção a uma pequena cidade.

Chegando lá, além de quase ser atropelada por homens correndo e levar um soco na cara, ela foi até um bar. Sentou-se em um banco no balcão e chamou o garçom. Ele a observou por um instante e seguiu em sua direção.

- Bem vinda a Tortuga! O que deseja?

_Próximo capítulo: adivinhem quem a moça irá encontrar? ;P Bem fácil né? Aguardem._


End file.
